Solid fuel burning appliances such as high efficiency appliances have been increasingly used for heating homes. They can provide an alternative to other heating systems and can also provide a visually attractive option to heat a home. A balance between effective heating and combustion efficiency is an important feature to take into consideration when designing such solid fuel burning appliances. This involves controlling the air intake into the combustion chamber to increase the combustion efficiency while trying to reduce the production of combustion by-products such as soot and creosote. Production of soot and creosote is an undesirable factor that can affect the efficiency of the burning appliance, for instance when such by-products accumulate in the flue and/or within the burning appliance itself. In addition, accumulation of soot on an interior surface of the glass door of the burning appliance is not esthetically pleasing and is to be avoided.
Various challenges exist for improving the control of the air intake in a combustion chamber of a solid fuel burning appliance, in particular with regard to the volume of air being allowed to enter the combustion chamber depending of the desired combustion regimen and the location of the air intake within the combustion chamber.
In view of the above, there is a need for a solid fuel burning appliance that overcomes at least some of the above-mentioned prior art concerns.